1, 2, 3, Why Aren't You With Me?
by AGirlWithTooManyFnadoms
Summary: He ended up dead. She ended up pregnant. He fought against her. She won. Her best friend doesn't like them together. What's a girl to do, raising her kid(s?) on her own? Warnings: Fem! Percy, Smart! Percy, Pregnant! Percy. T for language. Others may be added.
1. Chapter I: End of Titan War II

_Emmaline: Hello, readers. Mm, perhaps I ought to work on other stories, no? Before starting a new one, yeah?_

**Haesel: Ya think?**

*Emmaline and Haesel start bickering*

Tsukihana:...Shut up you two. You are giving me and Misu. Chosha (_**Means Miss Author in** Japanese_) a headache.

**_Emmaline Haesel: Hello, mother of all headaches. Anyway, I thought I would start a new story, perhaps a half-way decent Percy Jackson fic. Mm, before I forget, her name is pronounced Mahr-ella, yeah? _****_The songs I used were 'Everything Is Ending' by Chameleon Circuit, and 'Compass' I think, by Lady Antebellum. _**Spreading the word, no? Whovians Unite!

* * *

Key: (For this chapter)

This is thinking of any character, Emmaline said

_This is Marella singing,_ Haesel said

**This is Luke singing,** both said

Anything else will be designated in text via author's insert. Thank you, and let the story begin. Allons-y!

* * *

"_I'm getting married in the morning,_

_I took off my engagement ring._

_It was the night before my wedding._

_That was the night we started running."_

Marella was singing softly, Luke's head cradled on her lap. Luke started at the song, then started singing.

**"Why would you need comforting?"**

_ "I nearly died,_

_Alone in the dark._

_I couldn't open my eyes,_

_And it made me think,_

_About what I want,_

_About who I want."_

_**"Everything is ending, **_

_**I can't believe I don't see it sooner**_

_**I know that this is what I need to do**_

_**Even though you haven't got a clue.**_

_**Everything is changing, **_

_**I have to keep you by my side tonight, **_

_**And this must be why you found me, **_

_**Why you found me."**_

"You remember? Our song?" Marella said softly, choking on tears,ignoring Grover and Annabeth's looks of shock at her actions and words.

"Oh... course. H-How could I... I forget?" Luke haltingly said.

"I-I thought, Kronus, I would have thought he would erase all memories not pertaining to destroying the Olympians, because he was in your head." Marella was staring to cry, tears slicing through the blood and dirt and ash on her cheeks.

"Don't-Don't cry, Lala," Luke gasped, using his nickname for her alone, "I don't want you to cry for me, after all I've done.

**"After all is said and done,**

**You can walk instead of run,**

**'Cause no matter what you do,**

**You'll never be alone,**

**Never be alone,"** Luke sang to her, despite his breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps. "Take care of yourself, would you, Lala? Move on, fall in love again, have a kid-and-a-half."**  
**

"But I want to carry your kid-and-a-half, marry you, and how can I fall in love and give my heart to another when it has been willingly stolen by you, my thief? And I will take care of me, for all three of us," Marella, whispered, touching her chest, Luke's chest, and her stomach.

Luke's eyes widened in his final moments. "You mean you're..." he coughed.

Marella smiled and nodded, the tears flowing thick and fast now.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time.

"For giving me a piece of you," Marella whispered.

"For carrying on my legacy," Luke whispered back. He leaned up and kissed Marella softly, Lala kissing back, before leaning back with a smile on his face, and exhaled his soul alongside his last breath, his eyes slipping shut, still staring at Marella. "I love you, my oceanic princess. Always."

"I love you too, my thief. Always." Lala whispered back.

Just then, the Olympians burst in, robed in armaments fit for war. Marella started sobbing as Luke exhaled and relaxed, dead.

"We-we need a shroud, for the Hero of Olympus," Marella sobbed. And my child's father. Marella was very lucky no one was reading her thoughts at that moment.

"No! Is he-? Marella, tell me he's not please!" Hermes cried, seeing his favorite, even after betraying Olympus, son in the arms of his son's secret girlfriend. Hermes was the only one to know, and knew that Marella was one month pregnant with Luke's child. **[1] **

Marella nodded, tears still cutting through all the blood and grime on her cheeks, falling even thicker and faster at the death of her love. All of a sudden, Annabeth snapped out of her shock, walked up to Marella, and slapped her.

...The Olympians were shocked. Hermes, being the closest, was the first to react. He materialized chains around her as she made to kick Marella, _on the stomach._ Now, he couldn't let her kill his favorite child's legacy, now, could he?

"You b*tch! You knew I loved **(A/N: *cough* lusted after *cough*)** him! You knew! And you still killed him, then had the audacity to kiss him before he died? That should have been me! I should have heard his last words! I should have sung to him, and had him sing back! It should have been me! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Annabeth screamed at a shell-shocked Lala. The love of her life had just died and her _supposed _best friend just slapped her. **[2]**

Annabeth was seething. She couldn't get revenge on that, that _thing_, that had taken _her_ Luke from her, and in his last moments too! Slapping her across the face and knocking her away from her Luke wasn't enough. Oh, no. She wanted to make sure she couldn't have kids. Ever. The stupid Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth didn't know it, but even Athena was fond of the so-called Seaweed Brain. Marella was top of her classes in all the schools, sure, it took her a couple of tries to get the material, but with enough time and the right person teaching, she could fly through any curriculum set before her, something Annabeth never picked up on in all her years of teaching the girl Greek and Latin, and oddly enough, Japanese **(A/N: Tsunamis in Japan, folks. I think after being Screwed Over, caps necessary, many times by Poseidon, they at least deserve the god speaking their language in his original form.)**. Zeus, for saving his daughter, Hades, for protecting Nico, and attempting with Bianca, as well as petitioning for Bianca's return to life for her brother's sake, Poseidon for being his only daughter. Ares actually liked the girl for her fighting skills, Hephaestus because she reclaimed his forge. Artemis and Apollo for saving Artemis, Hera for her respect towards her, Dionysus for her treating him as a godly entity, but still a person, although he hid it well. Aphrodite for her love for everyone, Demeter for her love of cereal and plants, as well as sacrificing to her. Hermes for loving his son and attempting to bring him back, and Hestia because as her patron, she was treated as a mother. She also knew about the child and relationship. That is not even counting all the minor gods and goddesses. Hecate, Iris, Hebe, Thanatos, all of them. She was like a little sister/daughter to all, she greeted them all by name, and listened to their problems. That is why so few defected. Hecate and Morpheus just wanted recognition. None of them really wanted to fight against Mara, as they called her.

"How. _Dare_. You!" Artemis, Hermes, Hestia, and, surprisingly to all except Marella, Hermes and Hestia, Athena hissed at the foolish demigod.

"But, but Mom-" Annabeth protested, or at least started to.

"You would strike one of my favorite demigods? Foolish mortal. 'The more powerful they are, the more powerfully the flaw takes hold.' I should have known." Athena spat, glaring at the blond. Apollo healed Mara, as she was known to all but a few **(A/N: Marella gets a little tiring to type, so I might alternate between Marella, Mara or Lala)**.

"Ahem. Let's begin with the rewards, shall we?" Zeus coughed, attempting to diffuse the situation between mother and daughter.

**(Forgive me for not writing out the rewards. Go to the Wikia page or read the book if you really want to know)**

"Marella Jackson." Poseidon called, pride shining on his face. Mara walked up and curtsied to Zeus then knelt at her father's feet. Poseidon smiled at her gracefulness.

"Lord and Uncle Zeus, I know you expect me to ask for immortality, and as desirable as that offer is, I must refuse," here gasps were heard."Instead I would like to use my wish for a number of other things. One, if you would, please light the top of the Empire State blue so those on the ground know the battle is over. Two, claim all, and I mean all, demigods, preferably by age thirteen. Three, free all peaceful Titans. Calypso, Leto, Rhea, all who have no ill will towards Olympus and have them swear an oath of peace to Olympus. Four, please return My Lord and Uncle Hades and My Lady, Patron and Aunt Hestia to their rightful seats on the council. Five, have cabins for all gods major and minor. Six, grant myself and the other heroes of the war partial immortality, similar to My Lady and Cousin Artemis' hunters, if you will. Seven, allow me to roam the country, training, traveling and recovering from this war. If you allow me to, I swear I will Iris Message often. I would like an oath on the River Styx from the entire council, if my requests are within your powers, that said requests will be followed to the letter." Mara said from her position in front of her Uncle Zeus, head bowed in respect from her curtsy, as she had moved from in front of her father and curtsied to Zeus before beginning her request.

Zeus rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head, not bothering to tell her to call him uncle,yet again, in interest to save his breath. "I believe I speak for the council, unless anyone has objections?" Zeus began, looking around for objectors. When none objected, he continued. "That we swear upon the River Styx that your demands will be followed to the letter." With that,all the gods rose and began chanting. As they continued, Iris showed cabins rising from the ground at Camp Half-Blood, holograms shimmering over the heads of the unclaimed, new demigods being guided to camp, they saw the thrones of Hestia and Hades rising from the floor at the ends of the U in the council room. They saw their cabins forming. Iris also showed them Leto rising from her island, flashing to Olympus, Calypso sailing from Ogygia, and Rhea rising from her millenia-long slumber, stretching and smiling, looking right at the message, before swiping her hand through it. the war heroes all glowed a collection of colors, their parent's color brightest, and their patron, if they had one, second brightest. Mara, smiling, rose and nodded to the Olympians as a whole, before turning, the long skirt she had changed into before the ceremony swirling around her, and practically gliding through the doors to the 'after party,' in a sense.

~~~~~~A couple of hours later~~~~~~

"Must you really go?"

"Yes, Auntie Tia, I must. I cannot let them kill my child. I will stay in touch, though." Mara said, hugging her mother figure after her's had died when she was young.

"If you must, then take these." Hestia handed her a bow that transformed into a ring, and a leaf-bladed sword that transformed into an open bracelet with an engraving of a seahorse and a rose.

"Why a bow, Auntie?" Mara asked, confused.

"I know you don't have one and I noticed silver was the third strongest glow about you, so here."

Mara smiled down at the bow, silently thanking her cousin for bettering her archery. She hugged her aunt one final time before leaving.

"Be brave child, I can sense this is only the lull in the storm. Be prepared for what ever the Moirai **[3]** may throw your way, because I have a feeling you won't like it much."

* * *

_Emmaline:*Sigh* I'm done! That was tiring! It took two days to type, plus however long it took to retype it after I accidentally closed the window with out saving! No worries, though, its all pretty mush the same!_

**Haesel:Oh, stop whining, baby! I'm not tired at all!  
**

_Emmaline: That's because I was doing all the work!  
_

*Both start bickering*

Tsukihana: *Sigh*

_**Emmaline Haesel: Hey, here is what those little [?] things meant"**_

[1] Vote on my poll folks (Closed now after being open for _qui__te_ a while)

[2] I've never really liked Annabeth as a pairing for Percy or Luke. I mean, she's nice enough, but in canon, she insults Percy, hits him, insults and hits him, a bunch of other stuff, but he still goes out with her. Stupid loyalty. I bet it's her hubris acting, what with her dating Percy and hitting him.

[3] This is the name for the Fates, I'm pretty sure of it!

_**Emmaline Haesel: This is me, signing off. Until next time. Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter II: Twins, and More!

_**Sorry, sorry, so super sorry! I suck, I know that much, didn't really learn anything in tenth grade...**_

_E: Yeah, we didn't either..._

**H: Whaddaya talkin' 'bout?! I learned loads!**

_E: Your grammar proves otherwise..._

**_EH: So! I will be using names provided by (sorry if I misspell any of your usernames...) HunterofArtemisDaughterofHadeS: Harmonia, Mia for short; DragonShadowQueen, Alec, 'cause I've always liked it, partially because of Twilight (I read it twice, okay!?); A Guest, Ryder, based off Ryn; and krazgirl1, Amythest, Amy for short. I'll hyphenate the last name, Jackson-Castellan, due to doctorwhomaniac's suggestion. Thank you all, and I appreciate all the names, maybe create OCs from them for minor appearances later? Forgive me if I didn't/don't use yours..._**

* * *

Chapter II

Humming idly, Mara wound her way through the forest, petting her hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary, who had gained shifting ability from Hades and took the form of a dire wolf. Mara was three months pregnant, and was looking for a cave for a semi-permanent home slash base for the next six months, courtesy of Rachel's recommendation of caves and their 'richness of nutrients!' Mara giggled, recalling that particular conversation.

"Well, Missy, how about this one?" Mara asked Mrs. O'Leary as she peered into the cave. In response, Mrs. O'Leary whined, inching forward. Knowing something was wrong, but not bad, or else she would have snarled, Mara stepped in, calling out a soft, questioning hello.

"Mama...? Came the soft reply, doubled in a slightly lower tone a half-second later.

"Gods! Who would abandon children like this?!" Mara gasped, scooping up the two year olds, hugging them to her as she traveled into the cave, and stomping her foot, using Hestia's blessing to make it livable.

Smiling at the children, Mara then frowned.

"Do you two have names?" She asked, receiving twin heads hakes in response. "Well then, how about... Bianca Zoë for you, princess, after two of my friends (**and a suggestion by Lianarias. I took your suggestions and twisted them a little. For both twins.**), and for you, hero, Thesus Lukas, Teddy for short, yeah?" Mara smiled at the children, who grinned at their new names.

"Yay! We have, have na-names!" Bianca cheered, her older brother grinning silently. "Will, will you be our, our mama?" She stuttered, looking sheepishly at Mara.

"Sure, honey! Can't leave you out here alone! Just be warned, Mama's pregnant, so you are going to have a new little brother or sister in six months, okay?" Mara smiled at the twins.

* * *

"She found the hybrids, they will be safe now, right?"

"We can only hope, brother. Now, hush, we both have duties to return to."

"Right-o!"

* * *

~_**Six Months Later**_~

"Ahh! Auntie Tia! Artemis! Help me!" Mara cried out, her arms clutching her rounded stomach.

"Mama! Are you okay?" Came the worried questions from the twins.

"Yes, darlings, but your brother or sister wishes to be born now. Go play with Missy for a few hours, and when you return, Mama will have a new baby, yes? Ahh!"

"Come, Mara, you know you shouldn't be standing, especially now." Hestia said as she grabbed Mara's arm to guide her to her bed.

"You know I can dull the pain, as the goddess of childbirth, right? Well, it won't go away completely, but it will be less..." Artemis said, taking her place at the foot of the bed, while Hestia stood at the side, near Mara's head, and held her hand. "Alright, cousin, on my count, push!"

Mara's scream was nearly inhuman, as she pushed with all her might.

* * *

~**_10 Hours Later_**~

"Who knew you were carrying four children, Mara? I certainly didn't and I'm the goddess of childbirth!" Artemis exclaimed, lightly bouncing one of the boys, Alec, the eldest of the four.

"I blame Luke's Hermes genes," Mara joked, smiling down at Harmonia and Ryder, the next eldest and second youngest.

"Remember Mara, the gods don't have genes." Hestia retorted, amused, making funny faces at the youngest, Amythest.

"Four beautiful babies, and two handsome two year olds. Gods, my family will be large, and strong, and loving," Mara said, smiling at her aunt and cousin, her grin growing as she heard Mrs. O'Leary bark, as she returned with the twins. "Bianca! Teddy! Come meet your new siblings!"

"Mama, what's a 'sibling'?" Bianca asked, as she and her older twin climbed up on the bed.

"A brother or sister. See? These are your new ones," Mara replied, seeing the confused wrinkle of their foreheads smooth out into wonder as they beheld the babies.

"They're so... Pink-" started Teddy.

"And... Squishy..." Bianca finished, lightly poking Ryder's cheek.

"Well, babies normally are when they are born, and these ones were born only a few hours ago." Explained Artemis, gently pulling Bianca's hand away from Ryder's face.

"Does, does that mean, we, we looked like this?" Teddy asked, confusion wrinkling his brow once again.

"Yes, hon, you both did. Trust me, I am the goddess of childbirth, so I would know." Smiled Artemis, smiling at the boy simply for the fact he was Mara's son and she knew she'd raise him up right.

Suddenly, Mara yawned. "Mm, nap time. Aunt Tia, could you assign a few nymphs and nereids to help out around the cave? I'd do it, but I'm... So... Tired..." Mara yawned, cuddling her new babies, before handing them to Artemis to put in the cradles, and gathering Bianca and Teddy into her arms.

"Of course, niece. I know you'll need help, so I shall, and Artemis and I will pop in every once in a while to check on you all."

"Sounds good. Thank you both for being my patrons..." Mara smiled sleepily, before cuddling the sleeping twins closer, and following them into Morpheus' realm herself.

"Sleep well, cousin, for I know hard times are approaching soon... Be great full for your respite and immortality now..." Artemis frowned, whispering to Mara after Hestia had flashed away. "May Tyche bless you... You'll need it..."

* * *

**_EH: So, I'm not dead, and I posted a chapter! Sorry it's not super long, limited writing capabilities with my laptop confiscated, plus no Word on it, as well as sneaking aground to even slip onto the Internet..._**

**H: Hey, at least it's something!**

_E: Well, one more day of exams (when we finished this/posted it) and then I'll hopefully have more time/motivation to update! until then, well, let's just say, Emmaline Haesel is the Queen of Excuses..._

_**EH: Hey! Well, yeah... *sigh* Until next time folks! A bientôt! yeah, I had my French 4 final today...**_

_**Edit: I looked over the chapter and saw some goofs, so I fixed them! Hopefully...**_


End file.
